Armor
by Irrelevancy
Summary: He's hurt you one too many times, Kamijou, and I can't forgive that." Hiroki/Miyagi. Written for ForeverBlue90. OneShot.


**A/N: Written for ForeverBlue90, who got me into this pairing~~**

**Despite it's non-canon-ness**

**And the inspiration was from his other fic~~~**

**^-^**

**Yuhuh!!!**

**Read on~~~!!**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica BELONGS TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ALL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!**

***deadpan***

**Ya think?**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

Hiroki winced at the words he knew were coming. He forced the growing coldness from his heart. No, he couldn't cry; couldn't fall in front of Nowaki. No, not after this. He had to keep _some_ shred of dignity.

"Hiro-... Hiroki... I really can't do this anymore..."

The brunet recoiled when his lover reached for him. But being - literally - up against a wall, Hiroki couldn't exactly back away. He held his breath and felt the familiar hand touch his cheek. The warmth... the once calming, soothing warmth of that palm...

Hiroki now found it painful, hurting to breathe as he remembered who else it had touched, who else had touched _it_.

Who else, _other than himself_.

A thumb trailed over his lips, and he felt himself freeze as an immediate response. No. He didn't want this. He didn't want Nowaki to pity him. He didn't want Nowaki to give him something that the man really didn't have to offer…

He didn't want Nowaki to try to fill that gap within him, the gap that he could now only deepen.

"I... I'm sorry... Hiro-sa-... Hiroki… please, I'm sorry...!"

Stop it. Stop it, Nowaki. Stop apologizing. Just leave. Leave, leave me. You already have. Stop trying to make me feel whole again when you are just a hollow shell. You don't want to be here. Only pity... or sense of chivalry? What keeps you here? Sadness? Benevolence? Gallantness? Frankly, I couldn't give less of a damn. But please... Please be **_cold_**. Please be distant.

Please, stop being so kind.

It was like Akihiko all over again.

No. Hiroki knew. _This pain._ _This pain_ was nothing similar to Akihiko's. It was like the absolute despair of Akihiko calling out _his_ name, only intensified. Even that didn't do_ this pain_ justice. _This pain _was double that- or triple… then multiplied a million more times by a dozen each time.

It was as if Nowaki had filled the hole inside of him, and along with it, he'd buried a time bomb. This was coming. This was inevitable, and it left him choking, breathless at his own blatant stupidity- what kind of moron had he been to ever trust again?

Each building ounce of love he felt for Nowaki was like the seconds ticking away. Why? Why did he ever accept someone so like Akihiko? So similar to him?

It was those hands. Warm, unlike Akihiko's, which were cold- yet eerily similar…

Hiroki didn't dare blink as Nowaki leaned closer… closer, and closer...

Bitterness and self-hatred flared within the brunette as he felt his heartbeat speed up, as if this was just like every other time they had shared a kiss. His pupils dilated as the distance shortened... and shortened...

And then lengthened.

Hiroki could only gasp in shock when he saw the _professor_ roughly pull his _lover_ aside. It was like... like deja vu, except the two were reversed.

But wait, there was something different… Nowaki's glaring expression was... was rough, with a seemingly strong possessiveness in his eyes. But here... Miyagi's... Miyagi's was just goddamned, pure, sheer… **fury**.

"Please refrain from touching him."

Hiroki kept staring, unable to do much more than that. He stared at his professor for speaking like he had never heard him speak. His voice resonated in a low bass, steady and calm in tone, but trembling with utter enmity and gall in a layer further down.

Even the ever stoic assistant professor _almost_ quaked in fear at Miyagi's sudden prowess; Nowaki was no match, this time.

A large, calloused hand clasped around Hiroki's wrist, tugging him forward, pulling him forward, past Nowaki. Then, as if on a whim- as an afterthought, Miyagi paused, looking back coldly over his shoulder at Nowaki.

"And don't ever come back here again, alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, he started forward once more, pulling Hiroki along with him.

--

"P-professor!"

Miyagi sighed in frustration, then whipped around, crossing his arms across his chest, bequeathing a reprimanding gaze on his assistant.

"Lookit here, Kamijou!" Despite his stern look, the professor's voice was surprisingly soft. "You can't do this anymore! You can't keep forgiving him. You can't keep giving him second chances! He's hurt you too many times!"

"Wha-... what do you mean...?"

Miyagi's eyes softened at Hiroki's lost look. Heaving another heavy sigh, he reached out and pushed soaked bangs out of wide eyes, thumbs pushing trails of warm tears in stark contrast with the cold rain away from his face. When had he begun crying? Hiroki wasn't entirely sure…

Funny, though... Why was it that whenever the professor caught his assistant in the university at night, it always seemed to be raining, and each time, without fail, he found the assistant professor crying? He must've lived in a sunny place in his past life and never got enough rain.

"Karma's a bitch."

"...Pardon me...?"

The professor groaned, resisting the urge to shove his soaked hand through his dark tresses. He looked back at Hiroki, and felt a sharp pang in his chest at the misery, torment, and downright hurt behind those darkened brown eyes.

"Kamijou, don't you ever listen?" He sighed, softly. Relief filled him when the brunet sputtered a bit, a peek of his stubborn personality showing through. He continued, hand trailing down to Hiroki's waist and pulling him closer, making the shorter man flush. "Didn't I tell you before? Your armor is filled with holes. Once someone gives you something that gets past one of those holes, you open up to them so willingly… so purely. You let them in. You let them love you. You let yourself love them back. But you also let them hurt you..."

"Yeah," Kamijou agreed, laughing bitterly. "I tend to do that, huh? First Akihiko... Then Nowaki..."

Miyagi pulled him close, quickly, before the choked quality of his tone could become something more. As expected, Hiroki sputtered something incoherent against the taller man's chest.

"P-professor! What are you-?!" The slighter man stammered, but was quickly interrupted.

"Jesus Christ Kamijou! How slow can you get!"

Before Hiroki could say something to convey the confusion that was evident on his his clueless face, Miyagi leaned in, brushing his lips gently against his assistant's. It was feathery soft, sweet, and practically nonexistent, but Hiroki instantly understood the layers of unreciprocated love, and felt it permeate the chinked armor he had supposedly layered around himself.

It was then that he actually understood the cryptic message his superior had been trying to convey, that night. Heck, he didn't just understand it, he _returned_ it. As surprised as he was, he found that he actually returned the feeling.

He kissed back.

* * *

**A/N: Typed on a whim**

**Figured that was a good place to end, seeing well, my muse was never here in the first place**

**NEVER watch Mermaid Melody while typing**

**It makes you giggle at its utter stupidity until you forget everything you thought of**

**...Sorry, MMPPP fans**

**So please, review~?**


End file.
